


Twisty Times

by luckybucky18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybucky18/pseuds/luckybucky18
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Twisty Times

WARNING!!!: Smut, kinky stuff, Loki's hotness, a sex twist? (its a plot twist during fondueing)

As far as parties go, this one SUCKED ASS. You and Loki were at one of Tony's parties and this one was absolutely the worst. Everyone was drunk off their faces and it was a disturbing sight. Clint and Sam were running around flapping their arms and making bird noises. Thor, Steve, and Bucky were drinking Asgardian mead and were finding stuff to stick to Bucky's metal arm. Tony was trying to juggle a bunch of people in the air with his suit on. In other words, they were being complete idiots. 

"Loki, sweetie, can we PLEASEEE go home? I'm in need of some...affection if you knows what I means." you say to him while wiggling your eyebrows.

"Patience my love. A little while longer." he says, kissing you on the cheek.

Fine. If he doesn't knows what I means, then maybe someone else will, you huff to yourself. You go out on the dance floor and grab Thor by his cape. You yank him down so you can whisper in his ear, "Dance with me. I need to make Loki jealous because he's being a poopy head. Pretend like you're giving me a hickey." He nods stupidly. You begin grinding up against him while his hands move to your hips. His lips hovered over your neck and you contorted your face into one of pleasure. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Loki's face twitch with anger. You smirked internally and turned to Thor. You whispered, "It's working. Keep it up." His hands ghosted around your crotch and that's when Loki lost his fucking shit. He stomped over, grabbed your arm, and yeeted the both of you back to your apartment. He slammed you against the wall of your bedroom and wrapped his hand around your neck, squeezing gently.

"I hope you're happy. Is this what you wanted? To piss me off so that I fuck you until you're legs fall off?" he growled in your ear. You hook your leg around his and trip him so he falls on the ground. You run to your bedside table and pull out a pair of Asgardian-proof handcuffs. Loki stomps over to grab your waist but you spin around, grab his hands, and handcuff him. Shocked, he freezes and you shove him onto the bed. 

"What? You didn't see that one coming?"you ask and grab a rope,loop the chain from the handcuffs and tie him to the headboard. "Pet, I don't know what game you're playing, but I suggest you untie me now while I am still happy." he growls.

You ignore him, humming "Candy Store" from Heathers to yourself. You grab his legs and tie them down to each bedpost. 

"There. Now, I'm going to show you what happens when you disobey me. I told you that I wanted to go home. That I wanted to fondue. But, you didn't listen. So now, I punish you." you say. You walk around him, tall heels clicking on the floor. You reach into the bedside drawer and pull out a riding crop. "Now, welcome to my candy store."

"Oh, sweetie, don't make this harder on yourself. Unclothe yourself using your magic shit please." His clothes disappear and you trail the crop down his pale thighs.

"You can't be serious. You couldn't even watch Forrest Gump without bawling. You're not mean eno-GODDAMNMOTHERFUCKERRRR!" he screams. You were hurt that he doubted you're meanness, so you struck him across the inside of the thighs with the crop. Now, the Forrest Gump thing was true BUT, that's beside the point. You raised the crop again and struck him again. And again. Until he said red, which meant that he wanted you to stop hitting him, but not everything altogether. You put down the crop and began to undress yourself. You left your bra and panties on and crawled over to his now painfully hard dick. You kitten-licked the tip. He bucked his hips up but you shoved them back down. "Don't." You began to trace your fingertips along his cock, teasing him tortuously. 

"Look at you. It only takes a pathetic pair of-" you took him in your mouth, bobbing your head once before letting go. "Asgardian handcuffs. Not even rope! I had to give Thor a little convincing-if ya know what i means- to let me use these but I gotta say it was SO worth it. Who would've thunk that a pair of measly Asgardian handcuffs would bring down the great Loki, of Asgard? The God of Mischief." you squeeze the tip, a small bead of pre-cum spilling out. His hips buck up again. You promptly stand up. "I told you already. Don't do that. Too bad for you. Nighty night 'Loki of Asgard' " You start walk out when you hear a loud snap. You turn around but you're shoved up against the wall. 

"Well, for one thing, PET. I'm not Asgardian." he sneers in your ear.  
Loki grabs your throat and slaps your ass, making you squeal.

"Oh, save your squeaks and squeals. This will be a LONG night." he growls in your ear. He yanks you back and throws you onto the bed. He snaps his fingers and your wrists and ankles are tied down, leaving you spread eagle. "Now, let's see what we're working with shall we?" He rips your bra off and throws it somewhere in the room. You whimper beneath his towering form. He takes your breast into his mouth, pulling and biting down sort of gently on it. You arch your back into his mouth. His hand finds your other breast and he rolls your nipple between his fingers. He switches off, making sure each one gets equal treatment. When he pulls away, you are whimpering and trembling. Small bite marks cover your chest. (A/N: I won't be mentioning hickeys because if you have darker skin, hickeys don't really show up and I always get sad when i read that in other places cuz my skin is rlly dark. CONTINUING)

He reaches over and pulls out a vibrator and sets it on the bed. Your eyes go wide and you moan and squirm. 

"Now, since you decided to tease me so rudely, I'm going to do the opposite. I'm going to make you beg for me to take this off of you. But first, punishment time." You feel your wrists being released along with your ankles and suddenly, he's pulling you back and bending you over his knee.

"How many little things did you do to piss me off? You flirt and dirty dance with Thor so that's one. You tease me, so thats two. You hit me with a riding crop so that's three. Wow, you're just racking this shit up now aren't you? Well. I'm going to spank you 15 times on your ass, 10 on your cunt, and 20 on your thighs." you whimper in response. 

SLAP. "Count for me."

"One." you whimper.

SLAP. 

"two." 

This goes on until 15, which leaves you crying and blubbering. he rubs your burning ass and kisses you on the mouth, his tongue easily sliding in. Then, he throws you on the bed and you're spread eagle again. You watch as he rips your panties off and throws them over his shoulder. He picks up a flogger and gets to work on your pussy.

"Now, I just love-THWACKO- the sound you make when the leather just-THWACKO - hits your wanton cunt. All quivering and twitching. My little pain slut." You really wished he hadn't said that because it made you think of My Little Pony for a hot second and you giggled. Then he hit you harder and harder, so after 10 hits, you were twitching and whimpering. 

"Red." you choked out. You could take more, you just wanted to get to the pleasure. He leans over and kisses your forehead and your jaw tenderly. He sets the flogger down and picks up the vibrator. He turns it on and traces it around your cunt. Your writhe and squirm, trying to move his hand to where you need the contact the most. He moves it down your pussy and places it on your clit. You moan and writhe and your back arches off the bed. 

"Oh my god. I almost forgot! You have to ask permission the first time." Loki exclaims, his eyes burning. After a few more minutes you feel your orgasm getting closer.

"Master please can I cum?"you ask. 

"Nope." you feel yourself slipping towards the edge and ask again.

"Please please can i cum??"

"I don't know CAN YOU?" he says. You glare at him which makes him turn the vibrations higher.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE LET ME CUM!" you scream

"Cum for me darling." you let go and your hips buck up and you twist in your bonds. But he doesn't move the wand away. He pushes it into you harder.

"Oh pet, did you think you were done so soon? No no no. How about i just slip my fingers into your dripping cunt huh?" his slender fingers slide easily into your core and you whimper from the overstimulation. He starts thrusting his fingers fast and hard,curling his fingers to hit that spot that makes your legs tremble. You feel your next orgasm coming quickly and it hits you like a truck. Your back arches and you scream his name. 

"That's it darling. Gimme one more and I'll think about turning the wand off." you quietly whimper and beg for him to turn it off but he just turns it to the highest setting and you scream his name. Within a few minutes, you've tumbled off the edge and your the function of your legs becomes a distant memory. 

"Master please, please, turn it off. PLEASEEEE." you beg and do your best puppy dog eyes. At last, he turns it off. You feel your legs being untied and you allow yourself to relax a bit before your legs are up on Loki's shoulders and he's aligning himself with your entrance. He thrusts and you moan loudly. He thrusts again and again and turns the wand back on and presses it onto your clit.You look at him with wide eyes. "What? You didn't see that one coming? I'm the God of Mischief and Lies, you mewling quim." he snarls

"Now, I'm going to fuck you until I fill that tight little hole of yours with my cum got it?" you nod frantically and he goes faster. Harder and faster with each pound and thrust until you finally feel him start to lose tempo. You feel your walls clench around him as his thrusts get sloppier and he coats your walls. You scream his name and he kisses you while you ride out your high. Your legs are trembling and you're exhausted but it's worth it. He pulls out and you pulse and milky liquid drips out of you. 

He unties your hands and you curl up into a ball. You mumble something about a shower and try to get out of bed, but you promptly fall on your face. 

"Come my love. I'll draw you a bath." Loki laughs and picks you up and carries you to the bathroom.


End file.
